


Anchor

by Razor_Mouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Women, F/F, Feels, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Guns, Homophobia, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Internalized Misogyny, Killing, Knives, Mourning/grief, Murder, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Torture, Pining, Pirates, Redemption, Requited Love, Romance, Roommates to lovers, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swordfighting, Swordfighting Lesbians, Swords, Useless Lesbians, Violence, concealed gender, i kept my poor girlfriend up to help me because i dont have any braincells, mulan moment, ohmygod they were roommates, two lovely idiots on a big scary ship, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_Mouse/pseuds/Razor_Mouse
Summary: The story of LukaThe story of Claire Everlythey're together on a ship, the Evanescent, under very different circumstances.both have secrets...both need an anchor.
Relationships: Luka/Claire Everly





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to Anchor, chapter 1! i really hope you like it and feel free to comment! this story is a continuing rp between me and my partner, jamfullife. grab a glass of water and a snack, and most importantly, ENJOY!

As the Evanescent sailed out of port, the crew dashed to their places. Deckhands lowered the sails, the navigator set the course at the helm, and Captain Stratton yelled his orders from his usual spot on deck. Meanwhile, in the below-decks, Claire Everly was working as hard as she usually did on dinner for the crew. A few other cooks bustled about, but she was the most experienced. Despite this, of course she wasn’t named head cook, because she was... a girl. Once things calmed down, she started to head to her cabin to rest. On her way there, she heard talk of a new prisoner in the brig. Her curiosity grew strong.

Luka sighed, and slumped down in her cell. She ruffled her hair and leaned forward, lamenting her situation. _Of course this would happen to me, of course I would end up in a cell. Maybe it won't be so boring soon, that would be a godsend. Maybe I shouldn't complain, after all, I like making the best of a difficult situation. And I'm doing much better right now than I expected. I could be... there... right now._

Claire grabbed a cloth and wrapped some of her signature cinnamon vanilla cookies in it.

_I’ll just introduce myself..._ she thought as she snuck down to the brig. Just around the corner, she saw the row of cells and the occupant of the first one. “Hello..?” She greeted quietly, her light English accent swishing through the bars. Her voice was almost always musical in some way, even when speaking plainly.

Luka's head popped up, as she heard the voice in front of her. She jumped up and hopped over to the bars where a pretty girl was. "Hi!" She called, leaning towards the girl. Maybe she would talk to Luka, kill the boredom. "How goes it?" she asked. She was lucky her voice was low, she could actually pass for a guy who was a bit of a late bloomer. She had a very androgynous look, and felt blessed for it right now. 

Claire smiled. 

_I’m glad Stratton hasn’t done anything to him._

“H-hi, it goes well I suppose...I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t startle you..” she admitted as she held out the cloth pouch. “These.. these are for you, don’t let anyone see them..” she spoke sweetly, but quietly so that no one had an excuse to check out the brig. “What is your name, boy?” She asked of the newest addition to the Evanescent.

"Oh!" Luka said quietly, smiling at the girl. "Thanks, I appreciate it!" She handled the pouch gently, unsure of what was inside it.

"My name is Luka, what's yours Miss?" She asked. Luckily, her commonly used middle name was easily unisex and there were few girls who had unisex names these days.

Claire smiled, the boy was so polite. As she spoke to him, she hoped that Stratton didn't have anything planned for him except dropping him off at the next port town.

"My name is Claire... Claire Everly. It's a pleasure!" Her sweet attitude was thick and genuine, like honey straight from the comb. "How did you end up aboard the Evanescent?" Claire inquired, keeping her eyes scanning both the boy and the hallway.

_He's adorable... he can't be a nefarious criminal or anything.. must have a smart mouth._

"Nice to meet you, Claire. You're a real nice one, aren't ya? I appreciate the concern for me." Luka ran a hand through her short hair and huffed. "I just stuck my nose into something I shouldn't have. Looked a little too long is all." She vaguely explained, trying to avoid details. It was better if fewer people knew. Besides, Claire didn't need to know, really. "I'll get out of here soon enough, no need to worry."

Claire smiled and her face flushed a bit at Luka’s compliment. “Well that’s an easy thing to do around Captain Stratton. I’d wager he’ll keep you on the crew and even pay you if you prove yourself!” She encouraged, leaning against the wall with a harsh wince and small inhale through her teeth. This damned rib acting up again... the recently broken rib in her abdomen was healing, but she was definitely up and around more than she should be.

Luka blinked at Claire's clear sign of pain and sighed. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to add more work to your plate if you need to be resting. I'll be sure to keep safe, if that makes you feel better."

“Aw don't worry yourself any! Ill talk to some of my friends on the crew itself.. see what I can figure out!” She offered a soft smile to Luka before disappearing up the stairs.

Luka smiled and leaned back. Claire already seemed to be too nice for her own good. Obviously, she was likely tough as well, considering this was where she worked and lived, but Luka still found herself worrying. She didn't want someone nice to get hurt. However, Luka was hoping that maybe she could stowaway here for a while, even if it meant working on the ship. A much better place than before, if you asked Luka.

Later that day, as the sun set on the sea, the crew of the Evanescent ate their dinner- majorly prepared by Claire. She stood before them as they cheered for her, and she smiled gratefully. They had warmed up to her, and as she went back below deck she grabbed a big plate of food for Luka, hoping he was okay.

Luka hissed at her sore body, knowing that the bruises she earned were some real shiners. She'd like to say she regretted opening her big mouth, but she couldn't. Bruises weren't a bad enough deterrent. Luka heard footsteps, and righted herself, trying to look unbothered and not at all injured. As Claire jogged down the creaky stairs, she held steady the cup of mead and plate. She came into view of Luka, and smiled. “Hey you! Supper time.. didn’t think I’d let you go hungry, I hope..” she set the plate and cup down on a table in the hallway before rustling around her pouch for the key she managed to convince a friend to give her.

Luka smiled and shook her head, "I figured you'd help me out if you could. You seem mighty kind, Miss Claire." Luka said. Luka could only hope Claire helping her wouldn't be to the woman's detriment.

Claire gave a reassuring nod and unlocked the cell, grabbed the food and mead, and walked into the cell with Luka. “Oh don’t worry! It was no trouble at all, we had extra food anyway, hate to waste...” her speech was almost always slightly rushed and abbreviated from kitchen stress. It was fairly evident that Claire had NO idea how to relax. She sat on the floor of Luka’s cell, handing them the food and mead from her tired arms. “Menu is boiled chicken and fish over rice and potatoes. Not fancy or nothing, we haven’t made our stop to fetch spices yet, apologies... but the mead’s fortified with port! My own recipe!” She beamed with pride and dusted the bars with her sleeve as if trying to make the cell more homey.

While Luka's palate had at one point been picky, her days on the run had changed it quickly. Any food made with a bit of care was indispensable to Luka. She smiled at the food.

"I appreciate it, Miss Claire. I'm sure whatever had your touch will be food that can't be left on the plate." Luka complimented. Taking a bite, Luka felt that the food tasted rather good. It was mild, but Luka's hungry stomach made the simple dish taste like a gourmet one. She tried to eat slow so as to not get a stomach cramp. She didn't want to waste any kindness that came her way.  
Claire watched Luka eat, and it soothed her anxious mind. She was relieved that Luka hadn’t been beaten too badly. Claire strained as she stood, her rib sending a wave of ache through her. One of the galley men crossed down the hallway, and laughed at the sight in front of him.

“Oh gods damn Claire! Shacking up with the pris’ner boy! Cap’n’ll love ta hear this one! Maybe see it for ‘imself?” The broad brute taunted as he slammed the gate locked and took the keys from the table, locking the two in the cell together.

“Gnight Claire!!! See you for breakfast... if that rat doesn't kill yas.”

Claire sighed, “Bastard...”

She looked to Luka with shame in her face. “I may have bought us both another beating. I'm so sorry Luka, I’ll place myself culpable however I can as to spare you...”

Luka shook her head. "You don't need to do that. In fact, it's probably better if you let me take the fall for this. I have something they want, so they won't go too hard on me, but you?" Luka shivered. "Women aren't treated all that kindly by pirates. Especially when they step out of line." Luka was half sure her information was good enough to at least secure her life. Besides, she wasn't about to repay Claire's kindness by selling her out. "I couldn't live with myself if I let harm come to you, Miss Claire."

Claire hid the color coming to her face by looking down the hallway through the bars. “Well... you better not just be saying that to get me to back off trying to help- I’m still puttin a good word in with the Cap’n, and that’s that....” she tried to be stern, but unlike with the lads in the kitchen, she couldn’t scold her present company. “I can sleep on the floor if you’re not comfortable sharing that small bed, love.” That nickname was exceedingly common where Claire grew up, and only after she said it did she realize that may not be the case for Luka.

Luka found herself slightly shocked at the endearment, but she was highly trained at not reacting to anything of the sort and answered Claire as if nothing happened.

"I'd much rather you have the bed, Miss Claire. A lady such as yourself should have an adequate place to rest." Luka shrugged. " I'm more than used to making do with anyplace I can stretch out my legs." The idea of sharing the bed was a complete disaster. Luka's feminine form was undetectable under her clothes, but Claire would easily find out the truth if she got just a bit too close. The floor was preferable to the woman knowing Luka's biggest secret.

“Oh nonsense dear I.. I... don’t know how to convince you to let me sleep on the floor...” she gave up, tracing her fingers across the bars till she came around to where Luka was sitting. She sat next to the ‘lad’ and spoke softly, in her quite feminine tones. “Lad... what got you into this mess? Don't tell me it's a long story or some other shite, we’ve got all night!” She offered a slight smile.

Luka shrugged once more, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't know if it's a long story or not. I got into trouble at home. Took off, decided my chances were better out here. Before I knew it, I was hurting for money, and found myself with sticky hands, if you know what I mean." Luka hoped the vague explanation was enough.

Technically, none of it was a lie. Luka despised lying to kind people. Unfortunately, the whole truth was off limits, even to Claire.

"Got myself into trouble with the captain here, my stealing just wasn't up to par for a professional such as a pirate. So, I bartered. My life, for information on where some good bounty is. I still got beat pretty hard, but I figured that was hazing more than anything. The information is why I'm a prisoner, and not a corpse."

“I see.. best you don’t tell me then, in case they get it out of me and decide therein that you’re not useful.... I've seen a similar situation...” water pricked at Claire’s eyes and she tried her best not to let Luka notice. But her trademark and impossible to hide sparkling eyes gave it away instantly. “Sorry, don't mind my getting emotional love.. just I’ve seen innocent people get hurt for doing what they had to in hard times. My fiancé... hanged for thieving a loaf of bread and bottle of ale to try and keep me alive, as well as him. But... law caught up, and...” she caught herself rambling and waved a dismissive hand. “Sorry- you probably don't want to hear about that as you sit in a cell on a Privateer ship for thieving.”

Luka propped her head in her hand, her elbow on her knee.

“No… tell me the story. We’ve got all night.”


End file.
